Rock Chan
He is the son of Rock Lee, born sometime after the Fourth Shinobi World War, and is a citizen of Konohagakure. Personality He is a hot-blooded and dedicated shinobi, much like his father and his father's sensei. As part of the new Team 7, he is easygoing with both of his teammates, Boruto and Sarada, and his sensei, Sasuke. He always uses proper honorifics when talking to people, and acts gentlemanly towards everyone, even his opponents. Aware of the normal response to his father's attitude, Chan tends to be self-conscious about his own, mentally chiding himself regularly and trying his hardest not to come off as "weird". Abilities Unlike his father, Chan can ''use chakra, although it is rather limited. He prefers to use Taijutsu, but is keen on being well rounded in all fields. He pays great attention to detail, making him an ideal tracking shinobi, but he doesn't wish to pursue that field of work. '''Taijutsu' Chan excels at taijutsu, his father mentoring him in it since the age of five. His speed is very high, and he is able to open three of the eight inner gates. Since Lee began training him, Chan has worn weights around his ankles, concealed by orange ankle warmers. These restrict his movement when on, preventing him from reaching top speed and training his leg muscles to be stronger. When he takes them off, it becomes nearly impossible to see him run. Ninjutsu Chan's jutsu use is very limited when the series first begins. Over time, he becomes more and more proficient with jutsus he's learned, seeking the tutelage of many experienced jonin. Ninjutsu Chan learned mastery his basic ninjutsu from Sasuke Uchiha, his team leader. Genjutsu As of current data, Chan is unable to use Genjutsu in any form. Bukijutsu For the most part, Chan's Bukijutsu is self-taught. He is able to use a katana (ninja sword), nunchucks (nunchakus, two batons connected by a short chain), manriki-gusari (two balls connected by a long chain, used for trapping), and ono (battle axe) with ease. Clone Jutsu At the beginning of the series, Chan was barely able to use regular Clone Jutsu. However, as time progressed, he learned how to use Water Clone Jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, with the help of Himawari Uzumaki. Kenjutsu Chan, after watching Sasuke wield his blade, became interested in Kenjutsu and requested that Sasuke teach him. Over time, he became more than capable at using swords, the katana becoming his weapon of choice. Medical Ninjutsu Prior to the events of the Kirigakure Chuunin Exams, Chan volunteered to learn Medical Ninjutsu, due to wanting the ability to prove himself useful to his team. He went to request the tutelage of Sakura, the head medical ninja of Konohagakure. She agreed to teach the young boy in exchange for help around the hospital, which he was more than willing to give. Shurikenjutsu Chan is more than capable of using kunai and shuriken, but his throwing weapon of choice remains the senbon, as he is able to throw more precisely with those. Eight Gates Chan, under his father's guidance, has learned how to use three of the eight inner gates- the Gate of Opening, the Gate of Healing, and the Gate of Life. He very, very ''rarely uses these techniques, however. '''Drunken Fist' Like his father, Lee, Chan cannot hold his liquor. Even the smallest sip of alcohol puts him into a state known as the Drunken Fist, where he acts so sporadically in his fighting that it is hard for anyone- friend or foe- to avoid his blows. Kekkei Genkai Chan is a descendant of the Hasu clan through his mother, Hasu Yasou, who died at his birth. As such, he is later able to awaken the Hasu clan's Hanagan. This ability is only activated through his extensive training in his chakra affinity, and was discovered quite by accident. Appearance Rock Chan has his father's haircut and eyebrows, but his eyes, rather than being the intense, rounded shape of Lee's, are at an Asian-like slant. He wears a green jumpsuit, no doubt given to him by Lee, and occasionally wears an orange scarf around his neck. Relationships Team Seven Chan gets along exceptionally well with his teammates, Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha, and his sensei, Sasuke Uchiha. He has asked Sarada to go out with him, and despite her rejections, is infatuated with her. Team Six Chan has few interactions with Team Six- consisting of Himawari Uzumaki, who has a crush on him, her cousin Daisuke Hyuuga, and the other member, Ryouta Matsuo. When he does interact with them, it is mostly with Himawari. He doesn't know about her crush, so it confuses him when she acts oddly around him, stuttering and getting red in the face while never making eye contact. Team Eight Shikadai Nara and Chouchou Akimichi don't normally pay much attention to Chan, but Inojin Yamanaka absolutely hates ''him. For reasons unknown to him, Inojin will yell at him for being cold and cruel, then smack him across the face. This is because Inojin has a crush on Himawari, and when he sees Chan being oblivious, it irritates him to no end. Trivia * Rock Chan's favorite food is super-spicy curry, and apples. He hates anything that has nuts in it. * His favorite game is shogi, although he can never beat Shikadai at it. Quotes (To Boruto and Sarada) ''"I'll give up my rank...and my lunch...so that you two may succeed. My father taught me to put others first, and that is what I intend to do...lunch or no lunch..." (To Sarada) "My dad says it's youthful to share, even more so if it's in the generosity of your heart."